Locked up
by Max Nightmare
Summary: After the fourth murder ended in disaster and Beyond in the hospital, once he woke up something completely changed about him. Instead a more vulnerable person took his place with no memory of the murders he committed. Soon the courts deem him incompetent to help himself in his own defense so they send him to a mental institution. Soon L finds out and hes determine to find the truth
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

*****Note rating can change some point in the story. There might be some Yaoi, I havent decided yet -chuckles- Will see. Anyways I don't own Death Note: Another note, credit goes to the author to that awesome story. Just wrote this story.*** **

* * *

When I woke up from my coma, I had no idea how I got here to begin with. I shook my wrist lightly to hear a soft rattling noise. _Handcuffs?_ I thought. I move my hand up to feel the cold metal pressed against my skin. It made me shudder a bit. I heard the soft footsteps of people walking around my bedside. Soon gentle hands pressed against my neck to count my heart beats.

**_"Getting stronger_****.."** A voice said softly. _**"**_**_Can you hear me BB?"_** The voice asked again.

_Yes.._ I thought.

**_"If you can hear me, make a fist with your right hand.."_**

Which I did. I even flexed my arm to show I was responsive.

**_"Can you say something BB? Twitch your finger once if you can't.."_**

My throat felt raw from the inside and I couldn't find the strength to say anything so I just twitched my finger.

**_"Make sure to change the IV and too change the bandages again. The dead tissue is healing up nicely..BB do you remember where you are? Twitch your finger once for yes twice for no."_**

I twitch my finger twice for no.

**_"What do you remember BB?"_**

_I don't know! All I know is I'm in a lot of pain! Gah! My throat burns! Please give me some water of something.._

**_"Well detective I don't know what to tell you. He doesn't seem to remember anything. It could be due to the injury he suffered.."_**

**_Impossible! How can he forget three murders he committed with his own hands!_** A female voice shouted!

_Murders?! _I could hear the heart monitors beeping starting to increase just as my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest.

**_Okay Miss. Misora! That's enough! Your upsetting the patient, so I need to ask you to leave._**

**_Fine. But I will be back_****.** She said as her footsteps grew quiet when she left the room.

* * *

A few days passed and I barely started to gain my eyesight back to the point where I could look at everybody who was at my bedside. But I still had trouble using my voice. So I had to rely on blinking and the tapping of my fingers. Again the woman who's last name I only knew..Misora came back again grilling me with more questions I couldn't answer, even if I wanted too..

"I must say Beyond you are one skilled actor. You might have the doctors fooled but I see through your clever rouge!" She said angrily and banged her fist on the drawer beside me.

_Clever rouge?! I don't have anymore fooled!_ I thought angrily and blinked my eyes repeatedly to show my frustration.

"Getting mad BB?" She smirked and leaned close to me. "I'm going to nail your ass to the wall BB! No jury will see through your act!" She spat.

_Ahh! If only could talk!_ I thought angrily.

"Miss. Misora! If I have too keep telling you again to not upset the patient I will NOT allow you back here again!"

She stepped back and smirked a bit. "Of course. Keep us notified in his progress will you." With that she left my room again.

I have too thank that doctor for coming in on perfect times..

* * *

When the IV's started to come out I had a hard time gaining my strength to do anything on my own so I had one of the nurse who's name I keep forgetting..but she seemed like a nice lady..

As she helped me back into my bed she handed me a cup of ice water which I slowly took and brought to my lips.

"You should be able to regain your voice." She said softly and look at me. "And your skin tone is coming back nicely." She said and brought the blanket to my waist. "On a scale from 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?"

I struggled to sit up a bit and took another sip. "A five.." I said in a rough raspy voice.

"Alright. I'll make I tell the doctor to give you an extra painkiller before you go to bed."

I nodded slowly and laid back down. "H..how long have I been here..?"

"Almost a two months. But you've been in a coma for most of last month. It wasn't until the beginning of this month have you been started to be more aware of your surroundings."

I nodded slowly. I watched her walk to the side of my bed to pick up my chart. As she looked over it her eyes slowly went back to me. "It says you tried to burn yourself alive..but they save you in time..why did you do it?"

_I tried to burn myself?_ I thought and looked back at her. "I really don't remember much.."

"What do you remember?"

"I was in a hotel room then I woke up here. When I try to remember it gets blurry." I sighted and placed the cup of water beside me. As I looked at her I gently laid my hand over my left eye. Something felt missing.. I couldn't put my finger on it. Just when I look at her I feel like I expect something to be there. But what could it be?! I sighted more in frustration and dropped my hand from my face.

"Don't stress too much." She smiled and put back my chart. "You'll remember eventually." She said and turned to go.

"Hey! Wait! I don't even know your name!" I called before she stepped out of my room.

"Isabel." She smiled still and left.

_Isabel.. _I thought and laid back.

* * *

**_Three days later, Midnight..._**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I rolled on my side and opened my eyes a bit to see the flash of lighting come down. I gripped the sheets nervously and sat up quickly. I've never been scared of lighting...but now I felt some kind fear pierce my heart. I quickly scrambled out of my bed and walked into the hall panting softly. I felt a bit of dizziness come over me as I closed my eyes a bit. When I reopened my eyes the hospital hallway changed from pale white tiles to a rich brown mahogany floor.

"No way.." I muttered and walked forward slowly. I noticed my hospital gown was replaced with a long black sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. I started shuddering uncontrollably as I walked the lightning outside rumbled louder. "I'm going crazy.."

Soon there was a door in front of me. But somewhere deep inside me I didn't want too open it.. I was too scared to see what I would find inside.. _It can't be Wammy's house.. I'm just having an episode?! D..don't go in there! Don't! _I thought to myself; my hand on the door knob turning it slightly. I threw the door open and my eyes grew wide.

There was another hit of lighting as I walked inside slowly to see a dark figure two feet off the air. I gulped slowly and came closer as another flash of lighting happened acting as a light for me to see. I screamed in horror too see that it was A! A hung himself! "A! Why!?" I cried as I reached forward to touch his leg lightly but stumbled backwards. The rain outside seemed to grow harder as I scrambled to my feet and ran.

I ran from the room in complete horror just to run into someone else. I screamed again and scrambled backwards. By this time I was sobbing uncontrollably. "A's dead! He's dead!" I cried loudly and felt gently hands cup my face.

"BB open your eyes." Said a soft voice.

_My eyes are closed? _I thought and opened my eyes slightly to see Isabel's heart shaped face. God how relieved I feel right now too see her chocolate brown eyes right now! "H..how did y..ou find me?" I stuttered a bit.

"I went to go check on you and you weren't there. Then I and some of the doctors heard you screaming. They wanted to give you a sedative because you wouldn't answer when they called you're name. When you ran past us; you kept murmuring 'A. He's dead.' So I convinced them that I could get you under control." She said and wiped the tears from my eyes with her thumb.

I nodded a bit and gulped slowly. _I must of sounded insane.. But seeing A felt so real.. _I thought to myself.

"Here. Lets get you off the floor and back into bed." She said and helped me up slowly; walking me back to my room.

I laid back down and breathed deeply trying to calm myself down. Isabel pulled the blankets up my shoulders and gave me a small smile of reassurance. "Try not to wonder off again, alright."

I chuckled softly and nodded. "Hopefully."

* * *

**I know we all know Beyond as a crazed murderer, and to tell the truth I love that beyond more cause it awesome! -chuckles- anyways BB is human...or at least past the insanity -chuckles more- So that's what I wanted to show more of. Anyone can still have any humanity left in them. And I know 'A' is barely known to people and how'd he died so that part is just improvised along with other thing in this story. Anyways I hope you all like this story! Follow and review! Until next time**

***Max-Nightmare***


	2. Chapter 2: Sentenced

Later that afternoon Isabel came back into the room and gently laid down what looked like a suit at the foot of my bed. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and sat up straight.

"Thought you could use this." She smiled. "You'd want to look nice for your court appearance today."

I sighted. Right..that was today.. I didn't think it would come so soon.. Niomi Misora would be there too.. Hoping they'll sentence me to life in prison.. I was actually trembling at the thought. But would L be there? How much of a case did they actually have against me?

"Nervous?" Isabel asked softly. I nodded and breathed. "You'll do fine Beyond."

"Why do you care about me so much? Haven't you read my file? Or I assume you have."

She nodded. "I have indeed."

"Then why?! Aren't you scared of me?! The other nurses are.. You should see how they walk the other when I walk by.."

"Your different. I can't explain how..but your not the same Beyond who committed those gruesome murders.. I actually believe that you feel remorse." She said softly and gave a smile.

"Isabel.. You are quiet the woman." I smiled a genuine smile. The one I've never thought I'd ever show towards anyone..

She coughed softly and straightened up. " Well then I'll leave you so you can get dressed."

I watched as she left in a bit of a hurry. I stood up and pulled up the suit and looked at it. I've never really worn a suit before..first time for everything I guess. I turned towards the mirror as I started buttoning up the white shirt. I found myself leaning a bit closer to my reflection and looked at the chair through the mirror.I blinked for a split second too see someone sitting there. I gulped and turned my head towards the chair to see no one there. I breathed in relief as I turned my gaze back towards the mirror again.

As soon as I did there they were again. I saw a pair of crimson red eyes stare back at me with a sly grin spreading across their lips. "N..not again!" I groaned and tried to keep my balance.

The figure stood and made it's way towards me as I stood there paralyzed with fear. "ISABEL!" I screamed and sank to the floor hyperventilating.

She came back in running and gaped as she saw me on the floor shaking uncontrollably. "Beyond what happened?!" She asked as she knelt beside me; placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I..I th..thought I s..saw s..someone in the r..room with me.." I stuttered and griped her hand.

"There's no one here Beyond." She said softly and looked around.

"But there was! I saw them!" I cried.

She carefully helped me up to my feet and rubbed my shoulders. "Calm yourself. Whoever they are their gone now."

I bit my lip and rubbed my eyes. "S..sorry. I think I had just another episode.."

"Your probably just nervous to go to court." She said and wiped the dirt off my pants. "Everything will be fine." She murmured softly and helped me put the jacket on. The only that was missing was the tie. Which I didn't know how to use.. "Here." She said and pulled up the collar and placed the tie around my neck.

I watched as she carefully tightened the tie a bit. She smoothed out the wrinkled from the shirt and buttoned the jacket up. She stepped back and smiled. She turned me towards the mirror again I breathed softly and straightened up.

Soon the door opened and Naomi Misora came through with two policemen behind her. "You know the drill Beyond Birthday. Against the wall with your hands up." She said as one of the cops pulled out some handcuffs.

I nodded a bit and walked towards the wall and put my hands up. Naomi walked behind me and started search me. As if I'd have anything...

"My Beyond you look like a choir boy in this suit." She chuckled and grabbed my arms and placed them behind my back.

"Are the cuffs really necessary..?" Isabel grumbled as Naomi placed them on me.

"Don't worry Isabel." I gave a weak smile.

"Were transporting the prisoner now." Said one of the policemen through his speaker.

"Copy that. Armored escorts are imposition and waiting for transfer."

"Let's go Beyond." Naomi said and pulled me back my arm. I took one last look at Isabel and smiled as I was pulled out of the room. The two policemen were in front of me and Naomi beside me; hand gripping my arm as she dragged me along the hallway. Once we were outside I saw that there was one of the armored cars that they were talking about earlier but with two guards holding shotguns.

_Their not taking any chances aren't they..? _I thought to myself and stopped in front of the metal doors. The guards opened the doors as I stepped inside and sat on the far right corner of the car. I didn't event to see the look on Naomi's face as she slammed the doors shut. As the car started leaving the hospital I soon started to feel more alone than I ever have...

* * *

When the car finally came to a stop I slowly opened my eyes just to have the sun blind me as the doors opened. If only my hands weren't handcuffed behind my back!

"Come forward and slowly." Naomi said as the guards got into position; aiming their weapons at me. I gulped slowly and walked forward until I was out of the car; guns still pointed at me.

"I really doubt I can do anything with handcuffs anyways.." I grumbled and walked inside with her close beside me.

"Not taking any chances Beyond."

_Whatever.. _I thought as I came inside the court room. My eye twitched a bit as Naomi sat me down the bench on the right while she walked to the left side.

When I looked to my right of the prosecution there they were. The victims families. I gulped slowly and look forward again. No doubt their here to make sure I live out the rest of my days behind bars..

Naomi stood with them. But there is one person missing. L. Odd. I could have sworn he would have been here too see one of his crowning achievements on capturing me... I sighed a bit and laid my head back.

"Beyond Birthday?" Asked a voice beside me.

I looked to see a well dress man in a classic gray suit, setting down a briefcase on the table and extending his hand out towards me. "I'd shake your hand but..." I chuckled and shook the handcuffs.

He nodded and dropped his hand. "I'm Scott Myers for the defense and your lawyer. I presume your aware with the charges brought before you?"

I nodded. "Three counts of murder right..?" I murmured and sat up.

He nodded. "Yes. My job is to get you a lesser sentence if possible. I saw that the prosecution is moving towards the death penalty.. I'm trying to avoid that charge if not a life sentence in a California prison or.."

"Or? What does or mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Or get you to plead not guilty, reason of insanity and sent to a mental hospital."

"Admit I was insane when I did the murders.." I sighted and laid back again. _Maybe I was insane when I did them?_ I thought. "Alright. I'll plead out if I can.."

He nodded in agreement as the judge came in. "All rise for his honorable Judge Mathews." Said one of the bailiffs who opened the door. Everyone on the prosecution stood up as did I and my lawyer. As he passed by me I gulped a bit and watched as he sat on his chair.

"You may be seated." He said as he opened his folder and took out the papers. "What's the case?"

"The state of California vs Beyond Birthday. Three counts murder in the third degree." Said the other bailiff.

"How does the defendant plead?" Asked the judge.

I took a small breath and decided to let my lawyer answer. "Not guilty your honor, for reason of Insanity."

"And I assume the prosecution wish to challenge the plead?"

"Yes your honor. The defendant Beyond Birthday was not insane, in fact we have reasonable evidence show the premeditated acts of the horrid crimes. In fact your honor there is more than enough proof to clearly show the malice of these crimes. And that the defendant Beyond Birthday," They pointed towards me and continued. "Was clearly sane! And the victims deserve justice and so do their families. So we move to give him the death penalty because he has no remorse for any human kind." She said and sat back down.

I flinched a bit and breathed softly. I looked behind me to see the same pair of crimson eyes stare back at me. My eyes grew wide as I kept looking back, unaware of the on going conversation happening in front of me.

"Not here.." I murmured to myself as I looked forward again. When I did the entire courtroom changed. I no longer wore the suit but in its place were a long red sleeved shirt and black jeans. I blinked a few times and saw that I was back at Wammy's house in Watari's office.

I walked forward towards the desk where he sat as he place the pen down and looked up at me. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah yes. Since the tragedy with A.. You're to become L's next successor." He told me.

I shook my head. "Why do you think A killed himself?! Selfish old man! All the pressure finally got to him! And for what?! To be the next L! I lost my best friend because of him!" I shouted and banged my fists on the desk.

Wateri just sat there as if I didn't throw a tantrum. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Did he really expect me to be his next successor?!

"I won't live out the rest of my days in someone else's shadow after they die." I said and stood back. "Tell L that." I said and walked for the door.

"You'll come around B." Wateri said and picked up his pen to continue working again.

I shook my head and walked out. I almost ran into a small white-haired boy. "Sorry near. Didn't see you there." I murmured softly.

"It's alright. Sorry to here about A. I heard you too were close." He said without looking up and continued to play with his toys.

I nodded. "Almost like brothers." I sighted and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Bye near. Don't play in the halls. Someone could eventually fall on you." I told him and walked down the hall.

_Beyond Birthday?_ Asked a deep voice.

I blinked a few times and Wammy's house changed back to the courthouse. I noticed that I was in the center of everyone. I was sure that they had just heard that whole conversation I probably had with myself.

"See your honor! My client is clearly not confident enough too stand trial and too help himself in his own defense!" My lawyer said and pointed at me.

"Objection! How do we know that he's not faking it?!" Said the prosecution.

"Did you no just witness the scene I just did? It is clear that he is a disturbed young man who need psychological help! And putting him behind bars won't do anything!"

I looked at Naomi and screamed on the top of my lungs. "It's all his fault! It's because of L that A killed himself! And he tried to kill me!" I screamed and ran towards her.

"Court officers! Take him away!" The judge said. It took nearly three police officers to hold me down to the ground and slap the cuffs on my wrists.

I kept screaming and struggling against the hands that held me down. "I won't live my life in someone else shadow when they die!" I screamed as they dragged me out of the room. My screams echoing through the halls.

The judge cleared his throat. "It is clear that the defendant Beyond Birthday is incompetent to help himself in his own defense. So I rule that he be sent to a mental institution in California under constant supervision and counselling." The judge said and banged his gavel.

"But your honor!" The prosecution protested.

"My ruling is final." He said and turned towards BB's lawyer. "I expect you too check on his progress and report back to me in three months.

He nodded and gathered his paperwork back into his briefcase.

"How can the judge let that monster not go to prison for his crime!" Cried Quarter Queens mother.

Naomi sighted and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't you worry. We will get the judge to change his sentence. And he will get the death penalty."


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped & Heard

As they dragged me through the hall one of the guards opened up one of the nearby cells and threw me inside; slamming it shut.

When I heard the click of the lock I screamed even louder than before and ran towards them. "Don't leave me in here!" I cried and gripped the bars.

But no the court officers simply ignored me and began to walk away.

I started panicking. "Wait! Don't leave!" I screamed and started following them till I got to the other end of the cell. "Come back!" I cried loudly and banged my fists against the bars. I started kicking at the bars and screamed more.

After a good thirty-minutes of screaming at nothing I sat myself in a corner and brought my legs up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself and laid my head on my knees and cried silently. Never have I felt so alone...

_Alone_. I thought. Sometimes I wondered if L felt the same loneliness I have. Wait..he's not completely alone. He has Wateri there by his side. But do you even care for him L? Does he even care for you? Or are you just some prized asset to him of a crowning achievement? Selfish old man.

And what about you L? Are you proud of what you accomplished? Sometimes I wonder if you actually like what you do? Or if your just doing it because Wateri said so. If you had a choice would you still be doing what your doing now?

_Choice_. Was there even a choice in the matter? Did you choose to become a detective? Or did Wateri tell you one day that's what you would become? I hardly ever saw you at Wammy's. You were to busy being groomed into what you are now.

I wonder if you really knew what went on at Wammy's house. No. I bet you didn't think twice. Oh how much I hated you! The hate I felt towards you..! After A killed himself I grew to hate you more than I ever thought. And to thinking what my life would have become if I stayed!

_Stayed_. After A's suicide would I have stayed? Stayed to be nothing but a copy of the original? Having no purpose in life other than to be your successor when you died? Why? Why?! Why would I even stay to be a copy of you!

We are alike in so many ways L... It's maddening! We look alike. There isn't a puzzle or clue that we couldn't crack. We know how to read the situation before us and the people in it. We isolate are selves from everybody else.. Completely same you and I.

That's what makes me sick the most. You L! The bane of my existence! I'm here in this jail cell while your off solving more cases. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

Soon someone started banging something against the bars making me jump. I looked up to see one of the police officers there. I growled and slowly stood. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket.

I squinted my eyes a bit to see that he held some small and rectangular. I walked back slowly. "Don't you fucking shoot me with that!"

He chuckled and moved to open the door and step inside. "Nighty night." He said and pressed the button. As the taser puncture my side I jerk forward feeling the first wave of electricity. I screamed and felt myself fall back. My head hit the ground first and everything seemed to go black..

* * *

When I finally started to come to I noticed that I laid down face first on what looked like a mattress.

_Damn cop_! I thought and tried to move my hands but couldn't. I started to panic a bit as I tried to sit up but still couldn't. I breathed calmly and tried to get a better look at my surroundings.

The room I was in was just a pale white with only one window on my right. But the window itself had bars in front of it. And the only source of light was coming from the . I looked over too see that there was a metal desk by the window. And of course that was boulted down to the floor. My guess that the chair itself was also.

Where was I? Where did the courthouse go? Where was that damn cop who tasered me?! Where was anybody?! I soon felt that dread of loneliness kick in again. I sighed and used my head to push myself up so that I was sitting up. I looked down too see that I was in a straight jacket.

My eye twitched a bit. God I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs again. How long have I been knocked unconscious?! How the hell did they even get me in here?! I know I wasn't heavy to carry around but still!

I leaned back and sighted. "Please.. At least let me know someone's here.. You don't have to be in the room with me..just say something.. Anything!" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes.

A few more minutes passed until I heard the creak of the door start to open. I looked up to see three people step inside. They all were dressed in white except for the person in the middle whore normal clothes with a white coat. I gulped slowly as they started to come closer towards me.

"Hello Beyond Birthday. My name is Doctor. Gardner."

"B.B for short..." I grumbled.

He nodded and cleared his throat a bit. "Do you know where you are?"

"NO! I have no idea where the hell I am! Enlighten me white coat!" I grumbled some more.

"You're at Plain-view Psychiatric Hospital." He said and stood in front of me.

"So basically I'm in the nut house. Great." I sighted. "Now if you would be so kind is to...**GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!**" I yelled and moved my shoulders.

"Soon Beyond. Soon. The straight jacket is.._appropriate_."

I groaned in annoyance. "When will I get out of this?"

"Like I said soon. For now I need you to be patient and there is someone here too see you."

_Patient? _I thought and snorted. "Fine." I grumbled and stepped onto the cold floor. I curled my toes and sighted.

"Make sure there is some shoes in here when he comes back." He told one of the orderlies.

I stumbled forward a bit. Walking with this might be a little harder than I thought... I tried standing straight but I was so use to walking with my back being a little hunch over... I shook my head and thought. The only time I walked like that was when I was... imitating L..

"Right in here Beyond. And you're therapist is already waiting for you inside. Every therapy lesson will be an hour long if not a bit less. During the lesson it is confidential but if she feels that your a danger to yourself and other we will be force to act."

I nod and sighted. "Yeah I get it." I said and walked inside the office. My eyes gazed around to see many certificates and awards for different types of degrees. I caught a glimpse of the name of the proud owner who had them displayed there. _Bethany __Rodriguez _they said. As I came a little closer there she stood. She must of been almost six feet tall tall and held her long brown hair back in a ponytail. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me with her almond colored eyes.

"Hello. You must be Beyond. I'm Doctor. Bethany-" She began to say before I cut her off.

"Bethany Rodriquez. Yeah I know. I read what your diplomas said." I told her as she gestured me to sit down at one of the black leather chairs facing her. I sighted and did without any hesitations.

"And I now you must know why you are here?" She asked and pulled off her glasses, gently folding them onto her lap.

"You're a therapist so I assume I'm going to talk with you about random stuff and you try to figure out what's wrong with me?" I said. _Find out what's wrong with me huh? _I chuckled at the very thought.

"Do you believe there is something wrong with you?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a professional shrink. You tell me." I said and leaned back onto the chair.

"Alright then." She chuckled softly and looked at me. Her eyes looked at me, carefully studying me. To be honest she was kind of freaking me out by the way she looked at me.

I stiffened uncomfortably in the chair and looked onto the floor to avoid her gaze.

She leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs. "Well Beyond what I can tell is that there is nothing wrong with you. But I do see that you look like you could use someone to talk too." She leaned over to her desk and picked up what looked like a folder. I squinted my eyes too see that my name was written on it.

I raised an eyebrow and wondered. What was in it? If not anything already. "So enlighten me Doc. What do you know about me so far?" I smirked.

"Well Beyond do you want my opinion of you or what your file says?" She said and held it up.

"Both." I smirked still.

"Well in the file it says that you are a demented sociopath without a single ounce of remorse for human kind. And do you know how they got that without interviewing you?" She raised an eyebrow.

I simply shrugged and let her finish.

"On how you staged you're crime scenes. Mutilating your victims post mortem. You even went to the extreme to pull out Quarter Queen's eyes and crush them. Soon you put on her glasses after. Which I never understood. I get cleaning up the crime scene but why take the time to put the clothes on back on your victims?"

"C..can you stop..?" I murmur to myself.

"Why? Don't you like hearing your handiwork? What about Backyard Bottomslash? Did she like it when you strangled, beaten her causing massive hemorrhaging and stabbed her until she died from blood loss? But no you didn't stop there. You chopped off her right leg and left arm at the root. And for what? To make her into a clock for you're sick game."

"P..please stop." I asked again, trying not to raise my voice.

Bethany sighted and closed my file and places it back onto her desk. "And you want to know my opinion of you?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"I think that you a very disturbed young man who is in need of plenty of therapy and with the right medication you will get better. I also know that you must of held in lots of anger from over the years and I want to know what exactly set you off to commit the grisly murders in the first place."

"Wow Doc. You make me sound like an experiment." I chuckle a bit and narrow my eyes at her. "What's your angle?"

"No angle. I genuine want to understand you Beyond. Will you possible put your trust in me?"

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. I still didn't trust her, but hell what's the worst that can happen? Soon I nodded in agreement. "Alright then Bethany. I'll start from the beginning and work my way towards the murders..on a few conditions on my own. They aren't nonnegotiable. Choose to ignore my demands and here on out I'll remain comatose for the rest of my days."

She thought about it for a moment. "Depends on what your demands are."

"My first demand is that you get me out of this straight jacket. Second is if I find out which I will because I'm good at reading people find out that you're a two faced bitch we stop talking. I don't care if I'm forced to come to you I simply wont talk and just waste your time. Next is while I'm talking I can choose to spot if and when I want too. And it will be my choice if I continue the story for another day. Deal?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She sighted. "Fine. You will be out of that straight jacket. BUT! If I find out that your a danger to yourself and others you'll be back in that straight jacket."

I grinned. "Deal. Let's see. Where to start.."

* * *

**Yes! Finally done! -chuckles- This was a lot harder than I thought. But it was worth it -smiles- I hope you all enjoy the story! Until next time, always review!**

***Max Nightmare***


	4. Chapter 4: My Story To Tell

Dr. Rodriguez pulled out from her desk a gray recorder and placed it on the armrest of her chair. "As part of are agreement you let me record are entire sessions. You tell everything you want me to know, you are allowed to stop when you feel like you cannot continue any longer and will leave it for another day. And I will not share the information you share with me." She said as she pressed play.

I nodded and breathed a bit, picking up my knees up to my chest; rapping my arms around myself. "I don't remember much of my childhood." I sighted softly and rubbed my wrist lightly. I loved the feeling of finally being freed of that damn straight-jacket.

"It's alright Beyond. Just tell me what you know." She said softly and looked at me.

"I know what you must think. 'Who would name their kids Beyond Birthday?' But its been so long that I don't even remember my own real name." I sighted.

"So Beyond is just an alias then?" She asked, searching for the answer in my face.

I simply shrugged. "Beyond Birthday is my name. It has been since I was alive and will be until my death day. And if you read in my file my other alias was Rue Ryuzaki. Don't ask me why. I just liked that name and when I didn't want to give my actual name, Ryuzaki acted as my cover."

"Why? Was there someone or something you were hiding from?"

"Something like that. Anyways I trailed off to the unimportant details. But I'll get to that when I tell my story first." I chuckled and rubbed the inside of my wrist again. "I was about four when my father was murdered in an alleyway by a group of thugs who wanted his wallet." I said bitterly and breathed.

"That must of been a terrible tragedy to lose ones father so young."

"And you know why he got killed? Because I was being a pushy brat and insisted that he make a quick run to the store for some milk and strawberries for my pancakes." I sighted and laid my head on my knees.

"You had no idea that your father would have been murdered that day. You shouldn't have blamed yourself."

_But I did... _I thought sadly. "You know how they left my dads body? The coroner counted twenty stab-wounds and they went to the extreme to slit his throat. After he was dead on the ground."

"And you remember that? Interesting."

I sighted. "Its nothing you forget." I mumbled. "I still remember the look on my mothers face when they told her the news. From the two of us she must of took it the hardest."

"And how did you take it Beyond?" She raised an eyebrow.

"At first fine. But I couldn't sleep without playing the final moments leading up to my fathers death in my head. I cried every night since then, until my little eyes couldn't anymore. And my mother became a living corpse so to speak. The house that was once filled with joy and laughter was replaced with a dreary tomb of melancholy."

"And your mother did not seek counselling?"

I shook my head. "We barely spoke in those times. But let me continue with the story. After the two years since my fathers death my mother soon died."

"How did.." She asked softly and pushed a box of tissues my way.

_ As if I'd take one. _I thought and rolled my eyes. "It was in mid May. I was at the babysitter that my mother had hired to look after me when she was at work. I didn't know about her passing until later that night. I was told that she died on impact when the train crashed and that she didn't suffer. As that made any difference. I was officially an orphan after her funeral."

"How terrible. That is one pain no child should ever bare." She sighted. "Do you wish to stop?"

I shook my head. "I can keep going. Since I had no close family I was sent to an orphanage for a month until.."

She leaned forward in her chair and waited.

"I was soon adopted by a man named Quillsh Wammy. And he asked my social worker for everything they had on me school wise. He even had me take an IQ test before the adoption was final. Oddest thing I thought for a child of six years." I chuckled some.

"And what was your IQ?"

"On the paper it said that I was a genius apparently." I chuckled more and looked at her. "I didn't think much of it at first. All I wanted to do was to pleas him so that I wouldn't stay in that horrible orphanage another day longer. But I couldn't be more wrong." I sighted.

"Was this man Quillsh Wammy a terrible man?" She raised an eyebrow.

"By terrible man do you mean has he done anything to me? Quiet the opposite. Once the adoption papers were signed we headed to Winchester, England. My child's mind and expectations were a house with a decent space for a playground. Like the one back at my home, but instead my new home was to be another orphanage."

"So after all that trouble the whole point was to place you in another orphanage? Why did he go to the trouble?" She asked a hint of discuss in her voice. "Was all he desired the government check that was sent?"

"I thought so at first but I didn't know what to think. All I cared about was a better place to live and Wammy's House was perfect. Better than the orphanage I was sent to in the beginning. I was fed everyday, had clothes, books. It was great for the next few years until I turned thirteen."

"Which was?"

"I always had an interest in learning new things and that's exactly what I received. The best education possible. I read many books to the point where I memorized whole volumes in poetry, law, and economics. That's how my obsession with knowledge began. I refrained myself from having the pleasures that other boys had and focused on what I lacked and demanded new challenges. So I picked up learning foreign languages like Greek, Latin, French, German, etc." I chuckled.

"Wow. And this man Quillsh he supported you in all of this?"

I nodded. "He encouraged me to do all of these. Wammy's house wasn't just a regular orphanage. It was an orphanage for talented children. I didn't know what that meant until a few months ago Mr. Wammy brought in a boy who I only knew as A. That was another thing about Wammy's house that I did not understand. We never used are real names. Just aliases." I shrugged and yawned a bit. "How long have I been talking?"

She looked at her watch and pressed paused on the recorder. "For an hour and thirty-minutes. I'm impressed."

"Kind of figured. Shall I keep going?"

"If you feel like you can continue. Then go ahead." She said and un-paused the recorder.

"Me and A at first did not get along, but since we shared a room it was only rational that we should start to get along. Wouldn't you agree? Anyways as I was saying we shared a similar interest in learning which was great. We constantly tested each other with riddles and never ending games. To see who was smarter than the other." I chuckled and smiled. How much I missed those times with A... "But it was always a tie between us. Soon Mr. Wammy noticed A and started cutting into are time. I would hardly see A for hours at a time. It frustrated me."

"What did Mr. Wammy take A for?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I didn't know at first and A wouldn't tell me until I started to snoop around. I followed him to Mr. Wammy's office where they stood in front of a computer screen. But I didn't have enough time to figure out what was going on." I sighted. "Soon I started seeing changes in A. He would stay in are room for days without stepping outside. Are games of riddles stopped. We were like strangers." I shook my head.

"How long did this go on?"

"For quiet sometime." I shrugged. "It was a good thing that he talked in his sleep. If not then I would have been left in the dark." I sighted. "Sometimes I wish I was so I wouldn't know of the horrid burden to come." I shuddered a bit. "All he kept mentioning at first was L. Or lets run away BB. When I would hear my name I would have conversations with him while he slept. It was odd but I started to find out that the only reason Mr. Wammy really wanted us was too be the next L." I grumbled in annoyance.

"You knew L?" She raised an eyebrow as I nodded.

"Not personally. Just through a computer." I sighted. "Can I stop?"

She nodded and stopped recording. "Thank you Beyond. You did great. Ill see you again for you next appointment." She said and pressed a button behind her desk. Soon two orderly's came in and waited by the door.

I stood up slowly and made my way towards them quietly. One of them gripped my arm and dragged me through the hall. "When will I get too eat?" I asked as they opened the door to my room.

"Someone will bring it to you." One said and pushed me inside.

I heard the lock snap into place as I sighted. As I looked forward the room I was in before changed back into my old room back at Wammy's.

"Hey B. I didn't know you were in here." Said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see that it was A holding a stack of books in his arms. "I thought we could give each other riddles until supper. Feel up to it?" He grinned and sat on his bed across from mine.

"You're on!" I grinned and sat onto the floor facing him.

* * *

**I made up some of the details on Beyond's parents and his background. None of it is in Death Note: Another Note. The plot line is mine, but the characters belong to the author! Enjoy!**


End file.
